Tales of a Fox
by reallyfreakingnerdy
Summary: Raven from Tales of Vesperia raises Naruto, turning him into a cheerful flirt that wanders the land in order to accomplish a secret goal... And charm as many women as he can... Raven did raise him to appreciate the female form after all. Slight AU. Maybe SOME gender-bending. Harem. Only Raven from Tales appears.
1. Beginning, End, Beginning

**A/N Bonjour. So, this is pretty much just something I wanted to do for fun and isn't high up there on the update list. It's a Naruto and slight Tales of Vesperia cross. There is only one character from Tales in this and there will be techniques from the game as well. But other than that it will be all Naruto aside from the occasional reference.**

**Instead of a dozen chapters of flashbacks I'll just reveal some bits of the past using smaller flashbacks during chapters so the story doesn't become stagnant. **

**If you haven't played a Tales game before, don't read this, go get your ass on that instead! They're much better than anything I could write anyways.**

**Tales techniques will be in bold.**

**Naruto is older than canon and everyone else is Shippuden age.**

**Due to a certain person's influence, Kumo never tried to kidnap a Hyuga.**

**I do not own Naruto or Tales of Vesperia. Damn that's depressing.**

"People talking"

_'People thinking'_

**"Bijuu talking"**

_**'Bijuu thinking'**_

_**Read, Review and Question.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***A grassy field near a forest, unknown country***

A middle aged man with grayish brown hair in a spiky ponytail could be seen lying in the middle of a grassy field. He was dressed in an odd purple coat with a lighter purple shirt under it and a pair of black pants that oddly puffed out near the ankles. It seemed as though he had been peacefully sleeping in that spot for hours and would not be getting up any time soon. This illusion was quickly broken when, at the sound of a twig snapping nearby, the man bolted upright and aimed his oddly shaped bow at a small child who had run into the field.

"Hey there kiddo. It's dangerous for a young lad like you to be out here by yerself." The strange man said as he lowered his bow, the child merely looked at him in shock before fearfully covering himself and starting to cry. Cursing at himself for upsetting the kid, the strange man soon got up and went to the child's side. "Now now kiddo, no need to cry." He said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "Now how's about you tell ol'Raven why you're out here all alone?"

"B-bandits have my village hostage…" The child muttered out before bursting into tears again.

"Hmm, well that won't do. I'll go give them a stiff talking to." The strange man said as he comforted the child with a soft pat to the head and a goofy smile. Before the child could respond, the now named Raven walked towards the village (easily finding the trail of broken twigs and bent grass the child left in his escape).

***Village square, a short time later***

"That's all of them boss." A large and rather ugly thug said to a slimy looking man in an expensive suit. Within the heart of this village, the villagers were all tied up and surrounded by thirty or so armed thugs who took a sick pleasure in seeing the fear in their victims' eyes.

"Good. Soon the cages will be ready and we can take this new batch out to sell. After having a bit of fun, of course." The slimy looking man said as he ogled a few of the younger girls.

"You know, there is just so much wrong in that sentence. Didn't your dad ever teach you how to romance a girl?" A lazy sounding voice echoed out as everyone who could, turned to look at an odd man in purple lazily walking towards the mass of humanity.

"Who the fuck are you?" the 'boss' said with disgust in his every syllable. Even in his disgust, he eyed the strange looking bow the man had…

"Me? Just an old man who knows how to treat a lady… unlike you Mr. Fancypants. But I guess the rest of you can call me Raven." The man said with a large smile.

"Get rid of him." The thug boss said as he made an arrogant waving motion at the strange man known as Raven; even if he lost a few thugs, there was always more. Half a dozen of the closest thugs heeded his call and ran towards the still smiling Raven.

"You know, I wonder how I should punish this **Crime**." Raven said in a cheerful tone before, with a smooth and singular movement, he drew his bow and simultaneously fired six arrows that found a new place within the throat or face of the approaching thugs.

"GET HIM!" The thug boss said in a panic as he recovered from the shock of what he had just seen. From the skills Raven had shown he could only be a shinobi… But he had never heard of one using a bow of all things… The thugs on the other hand, grew angered at the loss of their own and figured that if they could get close, then this bow wielder would be screwed. He couldn't hit them all could he? As one, they charged while howling a battle cry reminiscent of feral animals.

"I wonder if their voices can ever reach the **Azure Heavens**." Raven said with a bit of melancholy as he fired an odd glowing arrow into the sky. A few of the thugs laughed, thinking the man had finally lost it, only to be surprised as a hail of arrows fell down upon them. This unexpected attack tore through the horde as each arrow found a place to rest within a once living thug. As everyone was distracted by the nonchalant slaughter of the thugs, Raven himself muttered out **Glimmer of Heaven **and fired another oddly glowing arrow into the sky.

"W-who the hell are you!?" The thug boss asked as he felt himself rooted in place by fear. Fear of this cheerfully smiling man who, using a weapon most would have disregarded as obsolete and near useless, slaughtered his group of thugs as easily as a harsh wind blows away leaves.

"Hey, it's rude to forget someone's name so easily!" Raven said with mock indignation as he approached the center of the square where the amazed hostages were.

"H-here! Take it! Take all of it! Just let me live!" The thug boss said as he threw a fat bag filled with ryo and jewels at Raven's feet. Raven stopped in his tracks and quickly grabbed the bag to inspect its contents.

"Thanks a bunch. I needed this!" Raven cheerfully said as he turned around and started to leave, much to the dismay of the still tied up villagers. "Oh! Before I forget! You should look up." Raven said with a final look and smile as he turned for a brief moment.

"Wha-" The thug boss said before he looked up as a single arrow pierced the middle of his forehead and relieved him of his mortal coil. As Raven continued lazily walking away, he saw the young child he had met earlier. Standing as still as a statue after having seen someone he thought was probably just some bum annihilate the entire group that had captured his village.

"Hey kiddo, I think you should go untie everyone before they get too uncomfortable." Raven calmly said as he gave the kid a pat on the head and continued on his way. _'Damn. I am just too good.' _ Raven smugly thought to himself as he disappeared into the forest. It was about time he dug up some info on just where the bloody hell he was. He didn't recognize this place at all! Something like that should be nigh impossible considering his feet had left imprints pretty much everywhere on Terca Lumireis…

***Six months later, a small bar in Yugakure***

Raven was calmly sipping some incredibly good sake he had gotten as thanks for dealing with some thugs trying to rob the bar he was now in. As he savored the flavor, he thought back on the past half year. He had found that he was no longer on Terca Lumireis. Instead he was in some place called the Elemental Nations, a place that was even more screwed up than his home world considering all the things he had seen and heard. He had learned that the people here used some strange thing called 'chakra' instead of aer as a power source for their techniques. The other thing he had learned was the reason why he was able to travel and live rather well; this world was constantly on the brink of or in a war which led to an incredible hunger for information… _'I love being an old hand at the spy game sometimes.'_

"What he's having barkeep." Said a rather tall man that had just taken the empty seat next to Raven; the man was certainly odd looking with his Kabuki styled clothing and long white, spiky hair held in a ponytail. "I'm sorry. I forgot to ask if this seat is taken?" The man genially said to Raven.

"Not at all. Besides, it gets rather boring drinking by yerself. Too bad you aren't a comely maiden though." Raven replied.

"If comely maidens are what you're looking for, well I know all the best peep holes in the hot springs around here." The white haired man said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. At this Raven stopped his drink midway to his mouth and looked at the man. An intense stare off happened that immediately set everyone on edge as they felt themselves in the presence of two powerful beings about to engage in a glorious battle…

"I can tell we're going to be great friends." Or not. At Raven's beyond happy response, all who were listening in (sans the Kabuki man) face faulted.

"Well then, let's go see some of Kami's gift to the world!" The Kabuki man said as he grabbed the bottle of sake he had ordered and got up to leave.

"By the way stranger, the name's Raven." Raven said as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"And I am the gallant Jiraiya!" Jiraiya said as he grasped Raven's hand with his own. Both not realizing the brotherhood of perverseness that would come from this meeting…

***A year later, a small dango stand in Kawa no Kuni***

Raven was enjoying some dango and tea as he waited for Jiraiya to arrive. A few days ago he had received a hastily written message from one of the man's toad summons that gave him directions to this dango stand and begged him to come. Raven would have come anyways since, while neither would ever admit it, they had become like brothers over the past year. Both were spymasters, perverts and could understand the complexity that was loving someone that didn't quite feel the same way... It was nice to finally have someone around his own age that he could relate to.

But right now, Raven was worried. Jiraiya was a goofy bastard that was almost never serious and certainly never frantic… Whatever it was that could rattle him this much was certainly not good… After waiting for a few more moments, Raven finally saw a haggard Jiraiya arrive.

"Jiraiya? What happened to you?"

"He's gone Raven. Minato's gone…" Jiraiya's broken tone rang out as he sat near a shocked speechless Raven.

"W-what?"

"Not here. Follow me." Jiraiya said as he stood and left. Raven quickly followed, wondering on how to help his first real friend in this new world.

***Nearby clearing***

"… So a masked man attacked, released that Kyuubi thing and Minato and his wife fell sealing the beast into their child?" Raven summarized what Jiraiya (who only numbly nodded) had told him. "I'm sorry for your loss Jiraiya. I know how much Minato meant to you."

"Thanks. But, I can mourn later." Jiraiya said as he gave Raven the most serious look he had ever seen on the gama sennin. "Raven, I need to call in a massive favor."

"…What's the favor?" Raven responded somewhat hesitantly. After all, it was stupid to accept _every _favor presented. Jiraiya responded by making several hand signs and thrusting his palm onto the ground. As the smoke from the summoning cleared, it revealed a heavily armored battle toad holding a small bundle. Jiraiya then took the bundle, and after offering his thanks, dismissed the toad.

"I need you to take care of Minato's child, Naruto." Jiraiya said as he presented the small bundle to Raven.

"… You're joking right?"

"No. As much as I love sensei, I know he won't be able to keep watch over him. You've heard of what happens to jinchuuriki's… So please, take care of him for me."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I won't have the time since Konoha is in such shambles and I don't know anyone else who could handle this as well as you. So please…" At the final please, Jiraiya bowed his head.

"… Kami dammit. You better help pay for baby supplies." Raven finally relented as he took hold of the bundle and looked at the small child slumbering inside. Bright blonde hair, six whisker marks and cute chubby cheeks filled his vision as he wondered what the hell he had just agreed to…

***Sixteen years later, a beautiful meadow on the outskirts of Hi no Kuni***

"You aren't dissuading me from this uncle Jiraiya." A decently tall for his age blonde boy said. He was garbed nearly exactly as the man he had called father (having adopted the look in honor of the man). The only difference being that his pants were standard shinobi pants instead of those odd puffy ones his father Raven had preferred.

"I know Naruto. But, I doubt you want to leave before I give you this." At 'this' Jiraiya had thrown Naruto a scroll filled with items Raven had entrusted to the gama sennin in case of his untimely demise. "It's everything he wanted you to have. Including his special bow."

"Thank you uncle." Naruto said quietly as he tightly gripped the scroll, as if it was the greatest treasure to ever exist.

"Take care of yourself Naruto. And know that you can always call on me. We're family after all." Jiraiya called out as the blonde young man gave a soft nod and then left the meadow that had become sanctified by housing the remains of the man who had the biggest hand in making him who he is.

The man who's kindness and cheer helped make his life so bright.

The man that was a legend in his own right.

The man that he would always proudly claim as his father.

Raven.

***2 Years later, a bar in Kaminari no Kuni***

Naruto had aged well in the eighteen years he had been alive. He stood at a good five foot eleven inches and was solidly built with lean muscle. His chiseled face and azure eyes made women blush the moment he came into their field of view. He also wore his hair in a short spiky ponytail reminiscent of Raven's signature hairdo. And his easygoing and cheerful manner certainly helped in making sure he made both his father and uncle proud…

Naruto was currently in this small bar to meet up with some shinobi from Kumo who would then take him to see the Raikage. Naruto didn't understand why the Raikage was so distrustful of him; after all, they had been personally dealing with one another since he took over his father's contacts a few years ago. And even before that the Raikage, both the sandaime and yondaime, had dealings with his father… _'Ah well. At least he pays well.'_

"Shut the hell up Omoi!" Was suddenly heard as a silver haired and dark skinned young man was violently punched through the door of the establishment. At this, Naruto smiled widely as he instantly knew who it would be escorting him.

"Not cool Karui." A cool and stoic tone said as a tall blonde woman with an incredibly generous bust said as she entered the bar.

"Hey! He called me flatchested again! Blame him not me Samui!" An angry girl with vivid red hair and dark skin yelled as she also entered the bar. She was followed by an incredibly large dark skinned man with shades and seven swords strapped to his back. He was softly chuckling at his student's actions and at what was about to occur…

"I-I just thought it was weird your shoulders hurt when you had such a flatchest." Omoi said with honest confusion from his position on the ground. Obviously not knowing when to stay quiet.

"Why you-"

"I wondered who A-kun would be sending to escort me. He certainly didn't disappoint." A deep and smooth voice cheerfully said as the two kunoichi of the team froze and slowly looked at the source. Their thoughts were confirmed when they saw Naruto happily waving at them as he sipped his sake. "Hey. Been a while."

"N-Naruto." Karui muttered out in greeting as she hastily looked away with an embarrassed blush blooming on her face as she berated herself for acting this way in front of the whiskered blonde.

"Naruto-kun." Samui said with a touch of gentleness in her tone before she glared at her sniggering sensei who had not informed them of the person they were meeting…

"Hey bro." Omoi and Killer Bee both said in unison. Although one was picking himself off the floor while the other was chuckling.

"So, wanna drink? Or should we head out?" The clearly amused Naruto said as he eyed his friends.

"Unfortunately big bro wants us to show, so we have to go." Killer Bee said with a bit of sadness. This little bar was famous for the quality of its sake…

"Ah. Lead the way then." Naruto said as he finished his drink, paid his tab and for the broken door (much to Karui's embarrassment).

***Road to Kumo***

"So how have you all been?" Naruto cheerfully said to his companions.

"Could be better. Karui keeps punching me through stuff. I don't know why though…" Omoi said before starting to ponder on Karui's actions. Around him, a deadpan stare was his only response.

"I was promoted to jonin a few months back." Samui said in order to get the conversation back on track.

"Really? That's awesome Samui-chan!" Naruto said as he gave the girl a tight hug that she happily returned with a blush on her face. Karui could only grit her teeth in jealousy.

"What about you? Anything interesting happen with you?" Omoi asked as he snickered at Karui's jealousy.

"Not really. Just the usual stuff. Although I did help the priestess of Oni no Kuni fight a giant demon. That was fun." Naruto casually said as everyone stopped to look at him. "What?"

"Not giving details is uncool." Samui said simply as her team nodded.

"Well if you say so Samui-chan. It all started when I was wandering around a forest and was then mistaken for a bodyguard…"

.

.

.

"…and that's about it." Naruto finished with a thinking tone.

"…Naruto-kun?" Karui said with a sickly sweet voice as a massive tic mark appeared on both her and Samui's heads. Off to the side, Killer Bee and Omoi had shoved their knuckles into their mouths to help hold in the laughter.

"Yes Karui-chan?" Naruto answered with a smile.

"Why did you accept that hussy's- I mean that _woman's_ offer to help 'pass down her powers to the next generation'?"

"Well, Shion-chan is a friend. And I always help my friends." Naruto said with a nod and a shrug as both Omoi and Bee finally lost it and fell down laughing. They knew Naruto would not notice the hole he dug himself into until it was too late…

"Not cool." Samui said as she slugged Naruto in the gut and walked off.

"ARGH!" Naruto yelled out as he fell to his knees in pain. He then looked up as Karui offered him a hand. "Thank you Kar-" Naruto started before his outstretched hand was roughly grabbed and he was thrown onto his back in a painful judo throw.

"Hmph. You owe Samui and me dinner." Karui said simply as she walked towards a nodding Samui.

"S-sure." Naruto weakly said from the floor as he raised a shaky thumbs up. Bee and Omoi were now laughing even harder as they proclaimed Naruto their favorite entertainment.

It's good to have friends who care.

***Outside the Raikage's office, sometime later***

"Mabui-chaaaaaan!" Naruto happily yelled as he enveloped the beautiful older woman in a tight hug. B and his team having left earlier since they had other duties to attend to.

"It's good to see you too Naruto-kun. Now, could you let me go?" Mabui said as she was starting to feel embarrassed at such an open display of affection. If only they had met somewhere a bit more private…

"Why Mabui-chan? Is my body no longer good enough for you? I understand… I guess I've let myself go…" Naruto said with mock sadness as Mabui's faced burned a charming scarlet. Before she could respond, however, the door to the Raikage's office was opened as A himself came upon the scene.

"… Just get in my damned office." He said simply before closing the door. Mabui was now completely mortified as Naruto let her go and started to walk towards the office door.

"Oh right!" Naruto said to himself as he quickly turned and reappeared next to Mabui. "Nearly forgot." Naruto then softly kissed Mabui's cheek before entering the Raikage's office. Leaving a near catatonic from embarrassment Mabui in his wake. It wouldn't be until an hour or so later that she noticed the small gift bag Naruto left her with both a coupon for a day at a nearby spa and a bottle of high quality sake inside of it.

***Raikage's office***

"You took your sweet damn time." A angrily said as he eyed the standing blonde. It amazed A at just how similar the blonde was to his father. If they were similar strength wise as well then A was glad he had decided to be in business with the two.

"A man must always take care of a lady first and foremost." Naruto replied simply. "And Mabui-chan is one hell of a lady." Naruto finished with a bright smile.

"… I'm going to get down to business before I end up killing you." A said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could only thank Kami above that the blonde didn't rap. Otherwise he may go on a killing spree… "Now, I'm in need of your services for a very delicate matter."

"Oh? And what could this matter be A-kun?" Naruto said with a mischievous glint in his eye. He loved playing poke the bear with insanely strong shinobi.

"Tch. Impudent brat. I need you to go to Nami no kuni. It has the potential to become a major hub for trade and ever since Mizu no kuni became embroiled in the civil war of its hidden village, Kumo has been suffering a bit…" A said gravely.

"Ah, so you want me to go there and persuade them to give Kumo a try. Seems simple enough. Which begs the question, why bother hiring me?" Naruto said with a serious expression.

"Because Nami is right next to Hi no Kuni and while we may be on somewhat good terms with them, a group of Kumo shinobi appearing there would make more than a few people tense."

"So you may as well take the safe route and use a 'trusted' but technically unaffiliated person like me huh. Especially since, due to my near constant travels, no one would ever question why I would suddenly appear really, anywhere." Naruto said with a predatory smile.

"Yes. So, will you do it?"

"It'll cost you an arm and a leg considering distance and the whole delicacy thing." Naruto said with a kind smile as he knew he could jack up the price.

"When don't you overcharge me brat? The only reason I pay is because you get the job done." _'And do insanely good work…'_ but it hurt to even admit that much in his head so A sure as hell wouldn't say it out loud. If only he were a shinobi under his command… He could force him to work and beat some respect into him.

"Hey, quality is expensive A-kun. So what's the time frame on this?"

"You need to leave by tomorrow morning at the latest. Report back as soon as you reach a favorable agreement."

"Tomorrow morning? Damn. Karui and Samui won't be happy. Ah well, I'll deal with that when I return. I should visit Yugito-chan tonight though." Naruto thought aloud, perfectly aware of A's irritation at the names he mentioned but ignoring it because it was funny. It should be noted that the reason A did not trust nor like Naruto very much was because of his overprotective tendencies as a father. His daughter Karui, both his nieces Samui and Yugito and even his baby cousin Mabui had fallen for the bastard. Why Kami? He thought he had managed to scare off anyone stupid enough to dare try to sully his little angels but then this blonde gigolo comes along…

"I'm gonna kill you one day Naruto." A said through gritted teeth as Naruto headed for the door.

"Meh, I know you love me. Well, at the very least Karui, Samui, Mabui and Yugito do. Hehehe..." Naruto said with joy as he quickly moved out of the way of the very large dumbbell that flew uncomfortably close to his head. Naruto made sure he left the building rather quickly after that. A had stupidly good aim with those dumbbells…

***Streets of Kumo***

'_I wonder where he could be right now. Does he think of me often? If at all?' _Was the thoughts of a blonde haired kunoichi as she walked to her apartment. This was the jinchuuriki of the Nibi, Yugito Nii.

"**You know kitten, you should just tie him up and lock him away in your bedroom. I'm sure you could turn him into your love slave given enough time. Fufufufu…" **A smooth seductive voice purred out as Yugito's cheeks started to redden. Nibi had been generous enough to provide images of the things a dominate Yugito could do to a tied up Naruto…

'_Nibi!' _Yugito spluttered out as she tried to avoid making a scene as passerby's looked at her oddly.

"**What? You humans are so finicky. You love that slab of sexy man meat right?"**

'_W-w-well…'_

"**Then proclaim him as your mate and give me some hot action to watch and some kittens to dote on!"**

'_It isn't that simple… Karui, Samui and Mabui have a thing for him too…'_

"… **Then share him. Problem solved." **Yugito could only stop mid-step as she heard Nibi's reply. Her mind having frozen at the suggestion before she started to think on it a little seriously…

"You have a seriously cute thinking face, Yugi-chan." A husky voice suddenly said in her ear as she jumped several feet in shock and turned in mid-air (silently thanking Nibi for the agility boost) before landing gracefully to stare into the amused face of the man that was constantly on her mind. "Yo."

"N-Naruto-kun! W-when did you get here?" _'Stupid Nibi! Filling my head with dirty thoughts! Now I'm so nervous…'_

"**Hey, you say that now but when you're touching yourself later you'll thank me for these images."**

"Well I got a job from A-kun and I have to leave tomorrow for it. So I figured I would see you before going." Naruto said with a foxy grin that made even Nibi blush and allowed Yugito a chance to get her mind back on track to the current situation.

"R-really?"

"Well yeah. Now come on, there's a new place I want to try." Naruto said as he grabbed the blushing girl's hand and ran off towards a restaurant. It would be a wonderful night for Yugito as she would lord this 'date' over her competition (Karui, Samui and Mabui) for weeks to come. Although Nibi would complain that she should have pushed Naruto down and had her way with him…

***Several days later, Shores of Nami no Kuni***

Naruto had just arrived on the coast thanks to the help of a fishing vessel that agreed to smuggle him into the country. Now he was wondering on just how the hell he was going to convince this country to enter a trade agreement with Kumo… Deciding to shelve that for later, Naruto decided he may as well find a place to stay.

.

.

.

Naruto had become lost as he wandered through the forest. He was currently wondering on why he hadn't asked for directions from the helpful fisherman that brought him to this country. _'Eh, I'll run into someone eventually. Hopefully it'll be a pretty girl.'_ Naruto finally concluded as his thoughts became reality a few moments later as he came upon the sight of a pretty young woman in a pink kimono that seemed to be picking herbs. Naruto had a sneaking suspicion on who this lovely damsel was and decided to test out his theory…

"HEY TRAP-KUN!" He yelled loudly at the now startled woman who jumped up and sent several senbons at his general direction in reflex. Naruto nimbly dodged them with a smile on his face as his suspicions proved right.

"Dammit Naruto! Why do you keep calling me that!?"

"Because you're a guy who's prettier than most women?" Naruto responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"…"

"…"

"Well you are Haku. Make peace with it." Naruto said sagely as Haku tried not to facepalm. It was always an ordeal dealing with Naruto… Then again, childhood friends were often like that.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Haku finally sighed out in defeat.

"Eh, got a job for Kumo. You?"

"Some scumbag hired us to take out a bridge builder. Although that bridge builder managed to get backup…" Haku said sadly before a hopeful spark came into his eyes. "Say Naruto-kun, would you like to help out a childhood friend?" Haku said with a charming smile that in no way should be on a man's face. Naruto merely sighed. Why did he make friends with people who knew how to manipulate him?

**XX Omake: Shion's offer XX**

Naruto and Shion stood together on top of a mountain, overlooking the destroyed remains of what had once been the demon of Oni no Kuni. Both looked ragged and roughed up but they had incredibly happy grins on their faces.

"Well that was fun." Naruto said with a stupid grin as he had gotten to cut loose on a powerful enemy for the first time in a while.

"You have a strange definition of 'fun' Naruto-kun." Shion said with a sweatdrop. Then again, for the entire time she had known the purple wearing blonde, he had always been strange…

"Well my other definition of 'fun' shouldn't be said in public." Naruto said with a shrug as Shion's face became red at realizing the meaning behind his words.

"…W-well, can I ask something of you Naruto-kun?"

"Shoot."

"Oni no Kuni still needs a priestess for the next generation, so would you like to help pass down my powers to the next generation?" Shion asked before turning away with a blush.

"Of course!" Naruto instantly replied as he gave her a thumbs up.

Around the world, many women suddenly became filled with rage and destroyed the nearest purple or bright yellow object around them.

In Heaven, Raven wept in joy as his son made him proud once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N So, How'd you like my little vanity project? I tried to blend Raven's personality in with Naruto's and got a slightly pervy, but ever cheerful flirt. A flirt that can become deadly serious and will tear your goddamn head off if the need appears.**

**Naruto's fighting style will be a lot like Raven's with the occasional jutsu thrown in and a few surprises... So yeah, badass Naruto.**

**What couldn't Jiraiya dissuade Naruto from? **

**How the hell does Naruto know all these people? **

**How many women will Naruto charm?**

**Stay tuned to find out.**

**ReAd ReViEw AnD qUeStIoN**


	2. A not so subtle warning

**A/N Yo. Heres chapter 2. **

**Team 8 has the same members but Team 7 has Sai in place of Naruto. **

**No demon brothers in this fic.**

**I honestly hate Sakura and Sasuke so don't expect either to have much of a role. I won't fully bash but they won't be all that important.**

**Road to Ninja Hinata :D!**

"People talking."

_'People thinking.'_

**"Tales of Vesperia techniques/Bijuu talking"**

_**'Bijuu thinking'**_

**Read, Review and Question.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_XX Flashback: Forest on Nagi Island XX_

_ A nine year old Naruto was absently whistling as he and Raven enjoyed the calmness that settled around their campsite. Both were sitting around a fire as their stew slowly cooked. If there was one thing Raven made sure Naruto could always do, it was to be able to feed himself._

"_Say dad?"_

"_Yeah m'boy?"_

"_Why are we even here? The other week we were enjoying the hot springs of Yugakure but then some guy says some weird phrase and we book it here."_

"_Oh my poor heart! Has my little Naruto-chan forgotten his lessons on espionage so easily?" Raven cried dramatically while he clutched his chest and made an exaggerated pose. Naruto instantly understood and nodded to himself, easily ignoring his father after having grown used to his antics. _

"_So when will your contact arrive?" Naruto asked curiously. It was always interesting to meet his dad's or uncle Jiraiya's contacts…._

"_Actually, here he is now…" Raven said seriously as he stared at seemingly nothing until a tall figure appeared with a much smaller one. Raven's face became incredibly grim as a shift was noticeable in the air. The new figure tensed as he realized something was wrong…_

"_Zabuza… Why didn't you send me card or letter informing me that you were now on the wonderful path of fatherhood!?" Raven exclaimed with a fire burning in his eyes at this 'injustice'. Zabuza felt the tension instantly disappear as he willed the urge to punch Raven in the face away. _

"_Dammit Raven. I'm not here to listen to your terrible jokes!" Zabuza replied as he approached the camp and sat down. He then beckoned the smaller figure forward as Naruto gained a better look at her. She was roughly his age with straight black hair, porcelain skin and large, adorable eyes. She would definitely be a knockout when she was older._

"_Hey Naruto, how's about you go make friends with Zabuza's kid-" At this, Zabuza squawked indignantly. "… while he and I talk?" Raven said as Naruto shrugged and grabbed the new girl by the hand and walked away._

"_So what's your name?" Naruto asked curiously._

"_H-haku." The girl said shyly. Not sure what to think of this strange blonde boy._

"_Cute name. Mine's Naruto." Naruto said cheerfully to the suddenly befuddled girl._

"_Umm, Naruto-san?"_

"_Yes Haku-chan?"_

"_You do know that I am a boy right?" Suddenly Naruto stopped mid-stride as he digested __**his **__words. "Are you alright Naruto-san?" Haku said nervously as Naruto let go of his hand and slowly turned around. _

"_You're a trap!" He suddenly yelled and pointed at Haku, catching the attention of both Zabuza and Raven (who stopped in their conversation to listen in). "Just like dad and Uncle Jiraiya talked about. Wow, I never thought I'd meet a trap in person." Naruto said in wonder as Haku looked confused._

"_A…trap?"_

"_Yeah! A trap is a boy who's so pretty that they can be mistaken as a girl! Hence, a trap." Naruto said with a wise nod as he repeated the knowledge imparted to him via his father and uncle. Back at the campfire both Zabuza and Raven were now laughing their asses off while Haku's face grew red in anger._

"_I. Am. A. BOY." Haku said with a huff and a fist to Naruto's gut before he walked off, leaving the blonde boy clutching his gut in pain._

_Much to the surprise of everyone, from this encounter would bloom a friendship as strong as the greatest earthen rampart…_

***Nami no Kuni, Zabuza's hideout***

Naruto sighed as he sat with Haku and the wounded Zabuza, thinking deeply over the details for what they had been hired for and the kind of person their boss was. Suffice to say, he didn't like what he had heard.

"Isn't this kind of job a little, I don't know, unscrupulous for Kirigakure?" Naruto said while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Of course it is. But we need the money to get back on our feet." Zabuza replied. It was unknown to everyone outside of Kiri except for a select few, but the civil war had ended several months ago. However , due to years of war, the hidden village was in dire straits both financially and strength wise; so in order to avoid any forces from invading, they perpetuated the rumor of an ongoing civil war to buy enough time to get everything in order.

"Still… I find it hard to believe Mei-chan would get behind this kind of mission..." Naruto said as Zabuza and Haku both refused to meet his inquisitive stare.

"… You dumb bastards are doing this without her knowing aren't you?" Naruto said with an incredulous tone. Pissing off a kage who had two bloodlines capable of giving anyone who annoyed her an insanely painful death was just plain stupid, even by Naruto's standards. At least with A, Naruto knew he was too valuable to be killed. Probably…

"She won't have a problem with this if we pull it off! She especially won't have a problem with this if we bring _you_ back with us to explain…" Zabuza said as a spark of madness appeared in his eyes.

"… Right. Because I can just up and abandon my job for Kumo to save your sorry asses." Naruto said with a deadpan stare at the slightly crazed Zabuza. "However, I would feel terrible if I didn't at least try to help you two." Naruto sighed out as Haku gave a small smile and Zabuza sighed in relief. "So who are we dealing with that could mess you up so badly Zabuza?"

"At first it was just a single Konoha jonin, Kasumi Hatake, and her team. This would have been fine but, in the middle of our fight, a second team arrived lead by the snake mistress Anko Mitarashi and Konoha's genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yuhi. It wasn't much of a fight after that." Zabuza said seriously. He may be an A rank nin but that meant nothing when outnumbered by enemies that were at or close to one's level.

"Well shit. At least now I know you aren't losing your touch in your old age." Naruto said as Zabuza felt the need to throw him through a wall. Unfortunately his wounds and Haku prevented that. "But don't you think you're going about this wrong?"

"Wrong?" Haku asked. If there was one thing that he had learned about his friend, it was that he had a frightening amount of cunning.

"Of course. Zabuza here is too entrenched in his seven swordsman way of thinking." Naruto then gave a predatory grin that reminded the mist duo that Naruto was still a scary bastard when he wanted to be. "Let's call for a meeting with the Konoha team, convince them to help us fake the old man's death and then kill off Gato when he gives you your money. After which, we rob him blind and I get a nice bonus from all this before having a 'talk' with whoever is in charge of this place after that."

"And what about our contract brat?"

"What about it? You're a 'rogue' nin right? Just say Gato pissed you off or something." Naruto said with a nonchalant shrug. Zabuza and Haku merely gaped at the blonde and his uncaring feelings for their contract. Naruto was a complex guy at times and no one really knew what he would do at any given point in time…

"You know, I'd hate to ever be on your bad side." Zabuza said seriously as he looked Naruto in the eyes. Zabuza would never admit it, but he knew had he and Raven ever truly clashed then it would be the bow wielding flirt that would be the one walking away. And Raven had taught his son incredibly well…

"Then it's a good thing we're all friends here, ne Zabu-chan?" Naruto said as he adopted a goofy smile reminiscent of his father and even used Raven's favorite nickname for the Kiri swordsman.

"Tch, stupid brat… Hey! Where are you going?" Zabuza yelled at the suddenly leaving blonde.

"To set up a meeting since I'm the most diplomatic here." Naruto said with a serious air that radiated authority.

"… You just want to flirt with the Konoha kunoichi don't you?" Haku said as he and Zabuza both adopted deadpan stares.

"Absolutely! Uncle Jiraiya told me how beautiful Konoha kunoichi are and now I have a chance to judge for myself in person!" Naruto said with a perverted and excited grin as he easily discarded his serious façade. As he left, Haku and Zabuza could only shake their heads. Like uncle, father and son they supposed.

.

.

.

"Zabuza-sama?"

"Yes Haku?"

"He forgot to ask for directions, didn't he?"

"Yep."

.

.

.

"Zabuza-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I really look like a girl?"

"…"

"…"

"Snore snore." Zabuza desperately said as he feigned sleep. Haku merely had a tic mark appear on his head as he headed outside to relieve some stress on the nearby trees…

***Village streets***

'_It seems that I may be a bit lost.' _Naruto thought to himself as he had wandered the woods for a while before somehow ending up in the village proper (an incredibly impoverished and depressing village he added to himself). Now he was just looking around as he wondered how he would find the Konoha shinobi to talk with them… A small tug on his sleeve interrupted his thoughts as he looked down only to see the dirty and ragged form of one of the many orphans wandering the streets. The little girl looked no older than six and had her hand out as she looked at Naruto with hopeful eyes. Making a snap decision, Naruto looked around until he saw a small empty plot of land.

"I want you to go get your friends and come to that little plot, okay sweetie?" Naruto said with a gentle voice and smile as the little girl looked at him with confusion in her eyes before giving a small nod and leaving. "Well, at least there's one thing I can do." Naruto said as he rolled up his sleeves and enacted his plan…

***Village streets, roughly an hour and a half later***

Tsunami was grocery shopping while being escorted by two of the Konoha kunoichi hired to guard her father. Although, she wished they were a bit more proper…

"When do you think that bastard Zabuza will be back Anko-sensei?" The younger of the two kunoichi asked (who was provocatively clothed in tight and tiny shorts with a mesh shirt that left her midriff bare with an open lavender jacket finishing it all off). This was Hinata Hyuga, the fiery heiress of Konoha's most noble clan.

"Meh, probably not for a week or more at the very least. We really fucked him up bad, heheh." Anko replied as she enjoyed a stick of dango from the stash she kept on her person at all times.

As they continued walking and making idle chatter, the trio noticed a commotion coming from a bit away. Hinata and Anko looked at each other for a brief moment before nodding and deciding to investigate. As the trio approached the source of all the noise, they noticed that it was a rather large group of kids, orphans from the looks of them, surrounding a handsome blonde in purple as he was telling a story and handing out food he seemed to be cooking over a nearby fire.

"…and then, before he fainted in shock, he made me promise never to tell this story to anyone." Naruto finished with a chuckle as all the children around him started to laugh.

'_Holy shit…' _Hinata thought to herself as her heart throbbed and her cheeks started to redden at the sight of the blonde in purple. She didn't know why, but she suddenly found herself speechless while staring at him… As these strange feeling erupted within her, Anko made the first move.

"Hey handsome, you care to share?" Anko said with a lustful grin that hid a calculating mind. Hinata hadn't noticed it, but the aura around this new figure certainly wasn't one of a civilian. No matter how well he disguised it. And for some reason he seemed familiar, yet she couldn't put her finger on why… She was definitely going to ask Kasumi later on and see if she had a current bingo book on her…

"I'd be a fool not to with such a beautiful lady asking." Naruto replied with a cheeky grin as he surreptitiously eyed the Konoha headbands two of the women had… And eyed the kunoichi themselves; so far, Uncle Jiraiya was spot on…

"Thanks." Anko cheerfully said as she grabbed the blushing Hinata and the nervous Tsunami's hands and sat them all down near the smiling blonde man. "So, what are you doing around these parts handsome?"

"Eh, I was traveling with some friends before I wandered off and got lost." Naruto lied smoothly as he handed the trio some well cooked meat on skewers.

"Ah. And this little party you're having?" Anko asked as the three tried the roasted meat and found that it was incredibly delicious.

"Well, I had a lot of excess supplies and decided not to allow them to spoil." Naruto replied with a soft smile that made Anko stumble over her next question as she forced the blush that threatened to bloom away.

*Ahem* "I see…" Anko said after coughing into her hand to buy herself a few much needed seconds in order to regain her composure.

"And what about you three very lovely ladies?"

"Ah, we are grocery shopping." Hinata finally spoke. Having finally gained enough control over herself to be able to deal with the outside world (or more specifically a very handsome blonde).

"I see. Well, you are more than welcomed to have some of my supplies." Naruto said as he directed his warm gaze at Hinata (whose voice once again locked up as she felt a strange tingling in her stomach).

"No, we couldn't possibly-" Tsunami tried to say before being cut off by Naruto.

"Please, I insist." Naruto said in his most charming and warm tone as he handed them a scroll filled with food and spices. At the sight of Naruto at his most charming (unknown to the three, he was secretly employing a technique taught to him by his father…), the three acquiesced and accepted the food.

"I cannot accept this in good conscious unless I offer you something in return. Please come by for dinner at my home tonight." Tsunami said with a grateful tone as Hinata and Anko found themselves nodding.

"It would be rude to refuse such a generous invitation." Naruto replied as he was then given information on how to reach Tsunami's home and at what time he should arrive. At this, the trio of women started to leave before Naruto called out to them.

"Hey! I forgot to introduce myself earlier but my name is Naruto!" Naruto yelled out happily.

"Well handsome, I'm Anko, this is Hinata and Tsunami." Anko said as she pointed at the other two who waved embarrassedly. "Make sure you show up tonight!" Anko finished as she and her group turned and continued to walk away.

Naruto merely smiled as he wondered on how interesting tonight's dinner would be…

***On the path to Tsunami's house, evening***

Naruto was lazily making his way to Tsunami's house as he enjoyed the serenity of the forest that surrounded the path he was using. He had sent a message to Haku earlier (silently thanking Jiraiya in his mind for the method used) detailing what he was about to do. He of course knew that Haku would chew him out later for this (he could already hear the insults to his intelligence…) but hopefully it would be worth it. Besides, Haku worried too much… Soon enough, Tsunami's home came into view as Naruto spotted the three Konoha jonin that Zabuza had mentioned earlier.

'_This is gonna be a good night.' _Naruto thought to himself as he eyed the three incredibly beautiful jonin.

Suddenly, they exploded into action as the one he met earlier fired a stream of snakes at him while a kunai wielding Kasumi jumped to his left in order to flank him in case the snakes missed. Kurenai herself seemed to have her hands at the ready to cast an illusion.

'_I guess dinner will be a little postponed...' _Naruto thought to himself as he jumped towards Kasumi and swiftly rolled under her strike before unsheathing his personal dagger and blocking her next attack. In the corner of his eye he saw Kurenai trying to draw him into a genjutsu with little success. _'Too bad for her, genjutsu is nearly useless on me…' _Naruto thought with a small bit of smugness before jumping backwards as Anko's snakes erupted from the ground.

"I'd appreciate it if one of you had given me the safe word prior to such rough foreplay." Naruto said with a teasing smile as he saw Kurenai blush red in anger, Anko lick her lips and Kasumi remain surprisingly stoic. Before being able to make another joke, Anko and Kasumi (who had just removed her headband, revealing her trademark Sharingan) rushed him again as he realized he may need to be a tad more serious.

Naruto frowned as he unsealed his bow and a few arrows (Uncle Jiraiya made damn sure he had a great education in the sealing arts) and fired several arrows in their direction. As Anko and Kasumi dodged the arrows, they were notified that the seemingly ordinary arrows were anything but by the large explosion that threw them both backwards. Naruto then drew his bow once again, turned and aimed at seemingly nothing.

"To be able to cast a genjutsu strong enough to almost completely nullify your presence to my senses is truly impressive Kurenai-san." Naruto said with a serious expression as Kurenai's form wavered into existence; her forehead directly in front of the arrow that would take her life if Naruto released it. Kurenai tightly gripped her kunai in frustration as she eyed her opponent.

'_If only I had been able to get within a few more inches I could have incapacitated him.' _She silently fumed as she kept her face emotionless. "How did you know you were under my genjutsu?"

"I knew of your reputation, so I strained my senses to the max in order to find you in case you had anything up your sleeve strong enough to fool even me. I'm certainly glad I did." Naruto replied as he stared directly into Kurenai's crimson orbs. "Now would you mind telling me why you all felt the need to try and kill me?" Naruto politely asked.

"Well, we were actually hoping we could just knock you out." A husky voice said in his ear as the now recovered (and slightly singed) Anko had a kunai ready to slit his throat if he moved.

"After all, it's not every day you meet someone only rumored to exist eh, Mr. Storm Fox?" An also recovered Kasumi said as she had her own kunai pressing into his back to make sure Naruto knew that he would not be able to escape without injury.

"And you didn't just ask me while we enjoyed a delicious dinner because?"

"We didn't know if you were here to kill our client. Being reckless often leads to death after all." Kasumi said in a low voice.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to kill Tazuna. Just fake it." Naruto said as he gained a bright smile.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked through gritted teeth.

"I would much rather discuss this over dinner. It is why I came by after all. Well that, and to see if my uncle was right about the beauty of Konoha kunoichi." Naruto said with a wink to Kurenai. "So far, I must agree with his judgment." Naruto finished in a deeply flirtatious tone.

"Pig." Kurenai muttered angrily.

"Why so cold Kurenai-chan!?" Naruto exclaimed with a mock pout as Anko found herself trying not to giggle. Kasumi, on the other hand, was being reminded of someone else as she gazed at the back of Naruto's head. Why did this blonde look so damned familiar?

"Hey Nai-chan, Kasumi-chan I say we do as he says and discuss this over dinner." Anko suddenly said, much to the surprise of both Kasumi and Kurenai.

"What? Why?" Both her fellow kunoichi asked.

"Well, what other option do we have? Continue this fight and possibly lose one of our own or have dinner and see if we can find some sort of common ground?" Anko said seriously, the memory of her earlier encounter with the purple wearing blonde coming to mind.

"… I guess you're right." Kasumi said as both she and Anko lowered their weapons while Naruto did the same.

"Thank you for being the voice of reason Anko-chan. I'll buy you a drink sometime." Naruto said with a grin that Anko returned.

"Ahem. I think we should move this inside." Kasumi said with a soft cough. This was not the time for flirting. Although, she would admit that the blonde was certainly very handsome…

***Dinner table inside Tsunami's house***

"Thank you for the meal Tsunami-chan." Naruto happily said as he and the others ate. Although, while Naruto ate with gusto and happily chatted with Tsunami and Tazuna, the Konoha shinobi ate their meal in sullen silence. The genin having been informed of who he was (and thus becoming rather nervous, well, most of them) and the jonin were still watching him in case he proved to be a threat to Tazuna. "So Tazuna, tell me about this bridge of yours."

"The bridge? Well to put it simply, once it's completed, Nami no Kuni will flourish and that bastard Gato won't be able to keep us under his thumb anymore." Tazuna said with a fire in his eyes.

"I see… Well-" Naruto started before being rudely interrupted.

"Give me your power!" Was loudly yelled as Sasuke stood up and slammed his hands on the table. He had been seething for hours after having seen the information available on Naruto. And now seeing the blonde in person, just laughing it up had sent him over the edge.

"Power? What power? I am merely an incredibly handsome traveler." Naruto said sincerely as he took a sip of his tea.

"Don't lie to me! I've seen your bingo book entry!" Sasuke yelled in rage before he, and every other shinobi felt an incredibly dark feeling unlike anything they've felt before (Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari being left out of the feeling). It felt like the cold hands of death had reached out and grasped their souls in its unyielding grip…

"What bingo book entry?" Naruto asked in an icy tone that sent shivers down the spines of everyone present. Sasuke found his hand moving on its own as he laid the bingo book down on the table before sliding it to Naruto. Naruto immediately opened the book and found something that made his blood boil as he flipped through the 'Unknowns' section.

**Name: Naruto (No known surname)**

**Alias: Storm Fox (unconfirmed)**

**Description: Height estimated to be around 5'10-11, suspected to be fair haired with a light tan. Attire said to include a distinctive purple coat.**

**Associates: Suspected to be somehow related to The Herald of Storms, Raven (origins/allegiance/location/Status unknown).**

**Allegiance: Possible links to Kumogakure and Kirigakure.**

**Rank: Thought to be High A to mid S.**

**Skills: **

**Taijutsu- Possibly high jonin**

**Genjutsu- Unknown**

**Ninjutsu- Suspected high Kage level (Is alleged to use a strange kind of ninjutsu, highly dangerous)**

**Other: Reported to wield a bow with incredible skill and is highly cunning. **

**Bounty:**

**Konohagakure- None. **

**Sunagakure- 150,000 Ryo for verifiable information.**

**Iwagakure- 500,000 Ryo dead, 1,500,000 alive.**

**Kumogakure- None.**

**Kirigakure- None.**

**Course of Action: Do not engage.**

On the outside, Naruto looked perfectly calm as he read the entry but on the inside he was both seething and filled with confusion. _'How the hell did they get this info on me __and__ manage to publish it? Dad, Uncle and I spent years making sure we bribed and blackmailed the right people to stay relatively unknown…' _With this information now out in open, even if it was mostly speculation, Naruto was now in the spotlight and it would be much more difficult to enter and stay in any country with a shinobi village. Naruto's guise as a mere traveler was starting to unravel…

"How new is this edition?" Naruto finally asked after calming himself. Being rumored to exist was fine. Having that rumor put onto paper in the bingo book where it would be taken seriously was not. _'I need some stress relief…'_

"As new as can be." Kasumi answered as she sent a commanding glare at her genin to make sure they stayed quiet.

"I hate having problems pop up so unexpectedly." Naruto said with a sigh as he started to pinch the bridge of his nose. He would have a 'talk' with quite a few people concerning this after his current mission. "I'll brood later. Right now let's get back to the bridge. Tazuna, I'm gonna need you to die." Naruto said after a few seconds of trying to think of the best way to phrase this.

"_**What!?" **_ Evidently he did not as the entire room erupted with a roar.

"Calm down, I didn't mean permanently. I meant I need to fake his death." Naruto replied in a placating tone before he was attacked again.

"And why do you need to do that?" Tazuna asked with suspicion entering his eyes.

"I convinced Zabuza to help me scam Gato. We'll fake your death, get Zabuza his money and then kill the bastard before stealing everything he owns." Naruto said with a grin and a thumbs up as everyone gave him a mystified stare.

"… That's pretty ruthless." Anko said with respect lacing her tone. Kurenai and Kasumi looked at each other and came to a silent agreement; eliminate Storm Fox if needed. The genin however were awed at such a devious plan, it was exactly what they were expecting to do as ninja! Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari, however, now became even more nervous around Naruto. That kind and carefree attitude seemed a bit wrong after the plan he had just suggested. Even if it was aimed at Gato.

"Yep. You guys in?"

"Well, what do you think Tazuna? It is your life after all." Kurenai asked as she kept her inquisitive gaze on Naruto.

"Well, if it will get rid of Gato…" Tazuna said as he scratched his cheek in thought.

"Excellent! I'll be back in a week to finalize plans before putting them into action." Naruto said with a large smile as he stood and made to leave. "Thank you for the lovely dinner and even _lovelier_ company. Let's do it again sometime and discuss things that are a bit more _pleasurable._" Naruto said in a husky tone with a seductive smile and wink that caused each woman who saw it to blush. They may be wary around him and possibly want to kill him but he'd be damned if he didn't at least try to flirt with them a bit. And with that, Naruto exited leaving an odd somber and awkward/aroused mood in his wake.

"That was rather interesting." Kasumi said after dealing with her own blush.

"You think he's single?" Anko suddenly and seriously asked as everyone stared at her (except for Hinata who glared daggers at her but was unsure as to why). "What?"

"… Nothing Anko." Kurenai said with a small shake of her head and a smile. Her best friend Anko certainly was great for times like these. Although Kurenai would admit that she wondered the same thing too…

***A bit over a week later, Evening, main hall of Gato's mansion***

Zabuza and Haku had just presented 'evidence' of Tazuna's demise. Said 'evidence' being a torn shirt covered in blood and several pictures taken of the victim. It disgusted Zabuza and Haku at how Gato was almost salivating in delight at thinking of the bridge builder's 'death'.

"You've done well Zabuza. Here's your reward." Gato said with malice in his voice as he snapped his fingers. An awkward silence struck as nothing happened. Gato started to furiously snap his fingers as a cold lump formed in his stomach. "What did you do?" Gato asked in the calmest voice he could muster.

"Not much." Zabuza said as his voice changed into that of a woman before his appearance flickered out of existence revealing Kurenai standing there.

"The fuck!?" Gato yelled as he looked around and noticed that there were spikes of ice impaling each and every one of his guards as Haku was sitting on a nearby chair. Gato noted that he could hear a fierce storm outside and the anguished cries of those being killed rather brutally…

"Genjutsu is a beautiful thing you know. But I don't have the time to go into the finer points of it so I'm going to let my friend here ask you some questions." Kurenai said as she turned her attention to the outside of the mansion. She was a little peeved she wouldn't get to see Naruto in action… Meanwhile, Haku put his senbon to good use as Gato's cries of anguish joined those of the men being slaughtered outside.

***A bit earlier, in the forest surrounding the mansion***

"Alright, the operation starts when Haku gives the signal. Last minute questions?" Naruto said seriously as he, Zabuza, Kasumi and Anko observed Gato's mansion (and more importantly, the impromptu barracks) from a hidden vantage point. Their job was to eliminate the thug army they had discovered in an earlier bit of reconnaissance as nearly five hundred thugs were in the process of gearing up for war as they sharpened weapons and donned armor.

"I don't get why we only get the leftovers. Can't you be a bit nicer Naru-kun and give me more targets?" Anko asked with a cute pout on her face as Naruto chuckled. The essence of their plan (having been changed after learning of the increased number of thugs) was Naruto would demonstrate the storm part of his nickname before allowing everyone else to clean up. Of course they had to wait for Haku to give the signal informing them of Kurenai's success.

"I'd love to. But I'd rather get this done quickly. Besides, I want to show off a bit with such beautiful kunoichi on my side." Naruto said with a sincere smile that quashed any further questions from Anko as she looked away to hide her blush. Kasumi thanked her mask for being able to hide her face as she didn't need to be obvious about hiding her blush. Zabuza merely sighed as he wondered why so many women fell for that damned blonde. "I may as well get ready though…" Naruto said as he stood and made a half ram seal and became quiet. Unseen to the other three shinobi, the sky started to fill with clouds as an ominous crack of thunder sounded off in the distance.

"What's he doing?" Kasumi asked.

"Getting ready. Just watch and you'll understand." Zabuza replied as he felt the unique energy Naruto used for some of his more devastating attacks completely surround the blonde. A few minutes later, they felt a pulse of chakra as the signal was given. Naruto opened his eyes and muttered a single word as an odd green circle appeared at his feet and another at chest level.

"**Tempest."** As the word left his lips, the clouds exploded with rain as a tornado appeared in the middle of the camp. The tornado quickly grew in size as it sucked everything into it like a black hole made of shredding winds. There was a flash of light as lightning hit the tornado and, instead of dissipating, added a new source of destruction. The screams of men as they were fried by the constant lightning, shredded by the ultra fast winds and flying debris or crushed by a ball of air pressure that had just formed inside the tornado echoed loudly in a cacophony of madness. This would go on for several minutes as the technique raged on like a vengeful god showing its displeasure with humanity. "Huh, I think I overdid it…"

The two Konoha kunoichi said nothing as they observed the devastation. Not too long ago there was half a thousand men getting ready for war and now there was nothing but wreckage and bits and pieces of corpses littering the area. Zabuza merely felt nostalgic as he remembered the times he saw Raven get serious. Or remembering some of the battle stories they traded, like the time Raven told him about his battle with the Sandaime Raikage…

"What the hell just happened?" Kasumi asked in bewilderment. She hadn't seen such a devastating technique since the Hiraishin…

"Well, I'm called 'Storm' Fox for a reason." Naruto said with a hint of pride in his voice. These techniques were taught to him by his late father; anything short of mastery would feel like an insult to Raven.

Anko and Kasumi could only nod at the simple fact.

What do you say to a possible enemy with a storm at his fingertips?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N Why did Naruto show off? For the reason he said and as a not so subtle warning to the Konoha jonin that they shouldn't try anything.**

**Will I eventually write a Sandaime Raikage Vs Raven chapter? Hell yeah. **

**It may be Road to Ninja Hinata but her feelings haven't fully set in yet. Give it a bit and she'll be just delightful to write.**

**Where's Kyuubi? You'll see soon.**

**If you've got questions that need to be answered, feel free to pm me.**

**Read, Review and question.**


End file.
